Love Birds
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: It takes two to make a stupid sexual mistake... Greg/Riley implied sex. Challenge from my sister Famous4it


Author's Note: Just a lil' fluffly one shot.

Here are the prompts for the story.

parrot

old fashion camera

strawberries

skunk

art gallery

no more than 1000 words

X

Love Birds

Greg stuck his head under the pillow, trying in vain to block out the noise from those _bloody_ parrots. He felt Riley shift, snuggling up to him, and tossing the blanket over both their heads.

"I don't see why they had to keep these damn parrots in an _art gallery_," he grumbled. "What do they need them for anyway?"

"What you _mean_ to say is, why did you have to choose _this_ specific room, right next to a bloody little _zoo_?" Riley said wryly, he eyes glinting playfully in the dim light.

"But it's kind of fun," said Greg, wrapping his arms around Riley's naked body and pulling her closer. "Plus I've always wanted to know if you could make more noise than those parrots over there."

"Oh, I highly doubt it!" she said, entangling her fingers in Greg's hair, and looked down at his nudity, before finding his way back to Greg's eyes. "But I know you could."

Greg smiled; in Riley language that meant the classic 'You're more than anything I've ever dreamt about'.

"Oh trust me," she said. Greg could see the knowing glint in her eyes, and subconsciously leaned forwards, anticipating her words. "You're louder than a-"

A loud neighing noise erupted through the room. The two lovers stuck their heads out from under the blanket just as a series of whinnying, neighing and braying came from the other room.

"These walls really are paper thin," Greg whispered, his breath dancing into Riley's ear.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each taking in everything around them, and listening for more neighing noises.

"It's kinda creepy that we were having sex next door to parrots _and_ horses," said Greg a moment later.

"You knew there were parrots there, but that didn't bother you. I don't really think there's a difference," said Riley. "At least the horses weren't makin' as much noise as those damn parrots," she muttered.

Greg pulled Riley closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "I didn't even notice the parrots; all I was thinking about was you."

Their lips connected, but the moment was broken by a crash. The two CSIs broke apart just as a sickeningly foul smell spread through the room. Their heads turned in union to search for the source of the reek.

They stared speechless. There was a hole in the door, and standing in the art setup, where Greg and Riley had fallen into bed, was a cat…and a dog…and a rabbit and a dozen parrots.

And a skunk.

"Greg… where exactly are we?"

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure. I was kinda only looking for a bed."

Riley took a deep breath through her nose and held it. "What do we do now?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"You know I can't do that, Greg. My sister asked me especially to come see her photo shoot. I can't just leave."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just get dressed then."

Riley was about to throw the blanket off, when the door burst open. She looked up in surprise as a Parisian wearing a red checkered beret entered, two men following him.

"Yes. There are the ones," he said in a strong accent. "You are the new models yes?" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh…No, no we're not," Greg said. Riley just sat up hugging the blanket close to herself, her eyes wide with shock.

The Parisian squinted and frowned lightly. He walked towards the right, signaling for the other two men to follow. One of the men set the camera down, and stood back. The Parisian stuck his head under the black cloth and was ready to shoot the picture.

"LaFleur! Stop!" A slightly shrill voice sounded frantically.

The surprised Parisian looked up, "Miss Adams?"

"They are not the models for this shoot," said Riley's sister, looking bemused as she narrowed her eyes at Riley and Greg. "That's my sister…and her boyfriend."

Thoroughly embarrassed the two lovers glanced away, blushing profoundly.

Sadie Adams rolled her eyes, and spoke knowingly, "Just get dressed will you?" She signaled to LaFleur, and he followed her out.

Once alone, Greg and Riley stood and dressed quickly.

"I'm never coming to one of you're family reunions," droned Greg.

"Don't worry," Riley laughed lightly, "I don't even think I'll be going over for a while."

"I'm never gonna have sex in an art gallery either," said Greg dryly.

"That's for sure."

X

"I can't believe you guys _did_ that," said Nick, dying from laughter.

"True love reaches no boundaries huh?" added Catherine, grinning widely.

All eyes turned to Grissom, waiting for his comment. "I think I've had enough of your creepy experiences, I'll be going."

"Yeah, me too," said Nick grabbing a strawberry from the fruit bowl. Catherine nodded and slightly tipsy followed the others out.

Once alone in the diner, Greg turned to Riley grinning lopsidedly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" said Riley.

"Shoot," replied Greg instantly, enthusiasm spilling through.

"Before I saw the skunk, I thought the smell was you."

"You're lucky I love you."

X

R&R


End file.
